Runaway in Suburbia
by earthbound angel 24
Summary: Bella, a streetwise runaway has been thrust into a world she never imagined herself being a part of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya my wonderful readers. Here is the first chapter of a new little story I've been working on. For those of you who have read It's a Cruel World, I will be posting a sequel but not right now. I have recently moved house and all of the notes I had on that story got lost in the move :(**

**As always let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not and will not own twilight or its affiliated characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Runaway in Suburbia.<strong>

As the last few lingering notes of The Taste of Ink faded away, I sighed and selected a different track on my iPod then went back to picking away at the chipped black polish on my finger nails. I sucked my lip ring back between my teeth and nibbled on the surrounding skin. It felt like I had been in the back of this police cruiser for an age.

Staring out of the window, the city limits slowly thinned and neat manicured lawns with rows upon rows of identical houses began to appear. I sunk down lower in the seat, as low as I could go without strangling myself with the seatbelt. A group of middle aged women stood on the side walk trading tupperware boxes. All of them dressed in bright gaudy summer dresses and white sandals. It was like a nightmare scene from The Stepford Wives.

I shuddered to myself and glanced out of the other window.

That was a mistake.

A group of teenage girls, no older than myself, were strutting along in ridiculously high heels, short pleated skirts and cashmere sweaters. They were giggling to themselves and flipping their long hair over their shoulders. I bit back the bile rising in my throat.

The car eventually stopped outside of a large white house with a neat little lawn edged with rose bushes and a low white picket fence. It was like Barbie's dream house without all of the pink. It was sickening. The two officers in the front seats got out of the car and made their way up the neatly paved pathway. Everything here was all so tidy. All of the bushes were trimmed back. All of the flowerbeds were well maintained. Heaven forbid there actually be a weed on the lawn.

The officers knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It wasn't long before a medium built woman in a grey and white maid uniform opened the door to the two men. She stepped aside and let the officers in. A few moments later a young woman about my mothers age opened the door and followed the two men back to the car I was still sat in. She held a sad smile on her face, probably only just filled in on my sorry ass tale. Thankfully she hadn't noticed me slouched down on the back seat yet so that gave me a chance to really look at her properly.

She was slight of build, with wavy caramel coloured hair that fell to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of tan pants with a pale yellow blouse and grey pumps. She held herself with a relaxed, casual elegance. Not what I had expected at all. I had braced myself for another Stepford Wife type of woman in a floaty summer dress, instead she was the Martha Stewart of suburban housewives.

She paused at the edge of her pretty little garden and began to talk to the nearest cop. It didn't escape my notice that she gave the cruiser a sidelong glance. It didn't surprise me that she didn't spot me in the back seat. I was so low in the chair that my eyes were level with the base of the window.

I was so engrossed watching the woman on the sidewalk, that I failed to notice the police officer she was not engaged in conversation with open my door. I jumped and scrambled to right myself before I toppled out of the car onto my ass. I shoved my iPod into my hoodie pocket and reached for my rucksack that held the small amount of clothing and possessions I owned. I gasped out as the sudden change of angle put pressure on my broken ribs. I bit back my cry and awkwardly struggled out of the vehicle.

The woman gasped as she took in my appearance. Torn jeans, baggy threadbare hoodie and scuffed up Doc Martens. I looked like a rebel from the nineties. I didn't care. It was comfortable and I loved it. She stepped forward and made to hug me but stopped at my visible flinch away from her.

"She's all yours now ma'am." The first officer spoke while the second pulled my guitar from the trunk. He deposited it on the sidewalk beside me then both men got back into their cruiser and drove off.

The woman seemed to struggle with herself before finally opening her mouth to speak. "Hello Bella, my name is Esme Cullen. My husband Carlisle and I are your godparents. I guess you don't remember me, hmm? Well it has been twelve years, so I'm not surprised. Come on inside, I will get Heidi to fix you something to eat." She turned and began to walk back up her front lawn.

With a resigned sigh, I grabbed the strap to my guitar case and followed behind her. The maid from before was standing just inside the front door and snatched my belongings from my hands as soon as I stepped foot into the building. I snatched them back and we were engaged in a power struggle with my poor rucksack bearing the brunt between us. With a sickening rip my belongings flew into the air and scattered across the floor. I fell to my battered knees and scrambled around trying to pick it all up. Heat rushed to my face in embarrassment at the fact that all I own was on display for these women to see.

Esme began yelling at the maid in some foreign language, Italian I think. Another maid came running into foyer, as the sound of the argument travelled throughout the house.

I didn't like it.

Leaving the scattered items on the floor, I grabbed my guitar and bolted out of the still open front door.

I ran and ran. Not knowing the area very well, I soon got lost but that didn't stop me. I still carried on running.

Eventually I stopped outside of a small cafe to give my poor ribs a rest. My breath was coming in heavy pants and I had blood running down my shins from my scabbed knees. I peered through the window of the small coffee shop and had to do a double take. Esme was sitting at a table in a different outfit with a teenage boy about my age. They were laughing and conversing passionately with each other over milkshakes.

Is Esme having an affair with a teenage toyboy?

Didn't she say she was married to Kevin? Carl? Carlisle! That was it!

Esme must of gotten a phone call because she picked up her cell phone and a look of concern crossed her face. She said something to the boy and they both got up to leave after chucking some money down on the table. I darted around the side of the building as they emerged from the cafe. I could hear their voices clearly as they made their way to a large SUV parked across the road.

"Edward dear, Esme said that she only left about fifteen minutes ago, so she couldn't of gotten very far."

Esme talks about herself in the third person?

"Mom, what does she look like?" The lad asked.

"Esme said that she is very thin, almost anorexic." I looked down at myself. Sure I was very skinny but it's not like I'm sick or anything. "She has long brown hair and is wearing incredibly tatty clothing." The Esme clone replied.

"So who is this Bella chick anyway?" Edward spoke once more. I didn't hear the reply as they both had shut their car doors. I stayed hidden until the rumble of the engine indicated that they had driven off.

So Esme has put a BOLO call out on me and her clone and her toyboy are on the hunt.

I slunk back down the alley between the coffee shop and bookstore and run down the road behind them.

Once again I was a runaway in suburbia.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? Shall I continue? As always let me know what you think :)<strong>

**Much love x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

I don't know how long I had been running for. All I know I that with each step I take is a step away from that horrible house.

With every car that drove past I ducked into the nearest alley way or open shop. I had no clue as to what the time was. It was getting dark and the rain that had started a while ago had me soaked to the skin and frozen to the bone. My knees were raw and my stomach rumbled with hunger, but I had learned long ago to push away those pangs.  
>I stopped briefly on the sidewalk to catch my breath. It was the wrong moment to stop. I was bent over, taking in big lung fulls of air, when a lumber truck hurtled past, straight through a large puddle at my feet.<br>I didn't have time to react. Freezing cold water saturated my already sodden clothes and the air I had taken in was pushed from my lungs.  
>I was a few octaves away from screaming. I released a frustrated growl and shouted a few choice expletives at the retreating truck.<br>My guitar case slid from my shoulder and I gave up all hope of ever getting out of this place. I was cold, wet, hungry, dirty and tired. I was sick to death of this god awful place and I had only been here less than a day. I sloshed my way over to a bench , dragging my tattered case behind me. I sat down heavily and bought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.  
>I was hunched over, shivering in the cold and wet, when it suddenly stopped raining. Or at least it stopped raining on me.<br>I looked up and a giant rainbow brolly was being held over my head. I looked round and saw it was being held by one of the largest men I had ever seen. "I have a large bowl of hot soup with your name on it." He grinned. I shrank back, not because of his smile, as it was not leery in any way, but because I knew all too well the threat strangers pose, men in particular.  
>"My name's Felix, Felix McCarty. My wife Tanya and I live across the street. We saw what happened with the truck." His smile didn't falter, despite the fact that I still had not uttered a word to him.<br>My mouth hung open and I probably looked like the Home Alone kid when he comes face to face with his elderly neighbour for the first time. I felt like I should be running away screaming, but there was something in this strangers smile that put me at ease.  
>"Not a talker, huh?" Felix spoke again. "Did you lose it after shouting all those colourful words at that truck?" He shifted on his feet and waved up at a window across the street. I glanced up and saw a younger middle aged woman looking over at our exchange. "Okay, I can see we're not going to get anywhere. At least take this brolly, we have plenty of others an it looks like you need it more than we do right now." He offered me the umbrella handle and when I didn't reach out to take it, he frowned a little before wedging the handle between the slats of the bench. "Remember the offer still stands."<br>I watched bewildered as Felix jogged back across the road towards his home. It wasn't long before I saw his silhouette appear in the lit up window. He was shaking his head at Tanya and they both glanced back out of the window at me. He hugged her and the retreated away from the window. probably off to enjoy their nice hot soup, in their nice cosy home, in nice comfortable chairs, where it's dry and warm and not raining.  
>Goosebumps rippled across my skin, making me shiver and tuck my knees closer to my chest, despite my ribs' protest.<br>It was no use. I had zero body heat. While I was no longer getting rained on, I was still in soaking wet clothes on a bench outside in the cold.  
>Yeah, I'm a case of hypothermia waiting to happen.<br>I glanced up at the McCartys window again and Tanya was there looking at me. She waved me over before opening her window and yelling; "We're not going to eat you, ya know! Get over here before your soup gets cold. You'll catch your death out there." Her voice carried off into the night, almost drowned out by the constant rumble of thunder overhead.  
>The first flash of lightning lit up the sky and the desolate street below. I realised I was sitting beneath - what could essentially be - a giant lightening rod. Not a good idea. The second flash had me hightailing it across the road, brolly forgotten and sodden denim chaffing my skin.<br>I cautiously made my way up to Felix and Tanyas home, the linoleum squeaking underfoot as my boots slipped in the water dripping from my clothes. The apartment door was slightly ajar, letting a sliver of yellow light filter out into the hall. Stepping closer the small of hot vegetable soup invaded my senses, making my mouth water and stomach clench in hunger.  
>It was deadly silent, save for the pitter-patter of rain against the windows. I nudged the front door open wider with my foot and peered in through the gap. A long hallway stretched out in front of me. The walls were a light wooden wainscoting at the bottom and a pale yellow wallpaper with a small flower pattern adorning the top half. The carpet was a dark ochre colour, which worked well with the walls. It made the home feel warm and inviting.<br>The muffled sounds of a t.v gameshow floated out of an archway at the end of the corridor. "Hello?" I waited a little while before venturing into the flat. I knocked on the door and spoke a little louder. "Hello?!"  
>Felix appeared in the arch, a broad grin spread across his features. "Tan, heat up the soup. We have a guest."<br>A short red head appeared just behind Felix. She had a sense of familiarity but I couldn't put my finger on it. She gave me a warm smile and slipped past her husband. "Felix don't let the poor girl stand there shivering. Invite her in and get her some towels." She called behind herself, as she disappeared into their kitchen.  
>"Well come in then." Felix chuckled. "I promise we don't bite."<br>I swallowed down my fear and opened my mouth to speak. No sound came out but my stomach gave the loudest gurgle known to man. I promptly closed my mouth, wrapped my arms around myself and flushed all shades of pink. Felix looked shocked but he soon broke out into raucous fits of laughter. "Oh my goodness. You sound just like our son after football practice. Come on in, make yourself at home." He wandered off into another room and returned moment later with two large, fluffy white towels. "Here you go."  
>I gingerly took the proffered towels and hastily began to scrub at my hands and face. The only visible areas of skin I felt comfortable ever showing. The less skin you show on the streets the less attention and hassle you receive from drunks late at night.<br>Tanya re-appeared from the kitchen and gave Felix a disapproving look. "Don't make our guest stand in the doorway," she pushed past him. "Go and keep your eyes on the soup. I'm going to take this young lady to the shower room. She's freezing!" Tanya had taken my hand and almost jumped at how cold they were. "Don't let it over heat and don't eat any!" She shouted over her shoulder as she pulled me along behind her. "In you go." Tanya pushed me towards a huge glass shower. "Take your time. I imagine it's going to take a while to get your icy bones all warm again. You're welcome to use any of the soaps and shampoos. Just give me a shout if you need anything." Tanya gave me a warm smile and was gone.  
>I stood stock still for a moment trying to absorb everything. I shivered in the cold tiled room as I glanced around. Everything screamed 'woman' in this shower room. There was a large oval tub in one corner, the entire rim littered with candles. On the double sink counter, the surface was crammed full of lotions, scrubs, creams and make-up. The towels, like the two Felix had given me, were large and fluffy and a flower pattern adorned every other tile on the walls.<br>A knock on the door made me jump. "Miss?" Tanyas voice called through the wood. "I don't hear any water running, are you okay?" Without answering her, I hurried over to the large shower and turned on both taps. Not knowing if the sound of running water would deter Tanya from coming in, I locked the door before taking - or rather peeling - off my clothes. I refused to look at my frame in the mirror. I was thin. Painfully so. Bones protruded through skin where they shouldn't. Steam from the shower enveloped me like a warm blanket and my body ached for the heat I knew the water would bring.  
>Without further hesitation, I stepped under the water. The scalding heat taking my breath away momentarily and burning my raw knees. It wasn't long before the shivers subsided and the goosebumps died away. I was finally warm again.<br>I reached for the first bottle I could find. Freesia body scrub with patchouli and lime. I flipped the lid and sniffed the contents before pouring a liberal amount onto my palm and scrubbing my body with it. Tanya didn't provide me with a washcloth and I really don't fancy using whatever it is she has hanging on the wall. It looks like it belongs on the Great Barrier Reef rather than be used to clean someones back, sack and crack!  
>I pinched a disposable razor and I thankfully no longer resembled a yeti. It was when I washed my hair that I realised just how filthy living it rough makes you. Never in my life have I seen water that colour come from someones hair. It was like the silt that comes up when someone dredges a lake. I think I washed my hair three times before the water ran clear.<br>Once I was thoroughly satisfied that I was clean, I turned off the water and stepped out of the steam filled shower. I bundled myself up in the large towels Felix had handed me earlier and noticed a purple bathrobe was in place of my soggy pile of clothes.  
>WTF? I was pretty certain I had locked that door!<br>I rushed over and checked the handle, yup still locked, I rubbed at my eyes and face, yes definitely awake. Where the hell are my clothes?  
>Panic set in. I paced the bathroom after searching every available nook and cranny. My clothes had simply vanished.<br>I looked at the bathrobe with narrowed eyes. I reluctantly slipped it on, only because sooner or later I had to leave this room and I didn't fancy wandering around in a strangers house in not much more that a towel. I tied the belt as firmly as it would go and unlocked the bathroom door. I checked the towel and robe once more and slowly inched the door open.  
>The hallway was deserted. I could still hear the t.v playing in the living room. I slid from the bathroom, keeping my back as close to the wall as physically possible. I crept along at a slow pace towards the aroma of hot food. My bare feet making little to no sound upon the soft carpet. I poked my head around the corner of a doorway. I could hear the soup simmering on the stove top, but the under cupboard lighting cast everything in weak pale light and thick black shadows.<br>"There you are!" Tanyas voice from behind me made me jump and yelp. "Sorry, I thought you heard me." She looked apologetic as she walked around me into the kitchen. "Come, your soup is ready." She flicked on a switch and the small kitchen was bathed in light. "Here we go. Take a seat and I'll dish you out a bowl." Tanya directed me to a little four seater dining table in the corner of the room.  
>I moved my table setting so I didn't have my back to the entrance and I wasn't stuck in the corner with no way of escape. Tanya came over with a steaming bowl full of hot vegetable soup and a plate of warmed rolls. "Would you like anything to drink? We have soda, juice, coffee, milk, water?"<br>"Soda, please." I mumbled out.  
>"Ahh so she does speak!" Tanya teased as she retreated to the fridge to grab me a Sprite.<br>"Where are my clothes?" I asked between mouthfuls of soup soaked bread roll.  
>Yes, I'm eating like an animal but I'm starving, so screw you.<br>"I took them." She said as she placed the Sprite down on the table before taking the seat across from me. She waited for me to continue eating before she spoke further. "I'm sorry and I should of asked but I thought you would like warm dry clothes to change into once you were done with your shower. I cleaned them and they are in the dryer as we speak." She looked a little guilty. I guess I couldn't be mad at her, she was trying to be nice after all. I couldn't exactly put wet clothes back on.  
>"How did you get them?" I swallowed my mouthful. "I had the door locked and everything."<br>"It's a two way lock. Can be opened from outside the room as well as inside. I suffer from epilepsy, so if I was to have a seizure in the bathroom Felix would be able to get to me."  
>"Why not just leave the door unlocked?"<br>"Because neither my husband or son have a habit of knocking and there are some things that I'd prefer them not to see. Plus Emmett usually has a lot of friends over." Tanya smiled at the mention of her son.  
>Emmett, such an old fashioned name. Well I suppose everything else seems to be making a comeback, why can't old names too?<br>"So honey, are you going to tell us who you are?" Tanya asked with a sly grin.  
>Oh I see where this is heading. You clean me up and feed me up before tossing me to the wolves. No way am I falling for that old trick! "My name's Iz.." I was abruptly cut off as the front door banged open and loud voices started calling out.<br>"MOM? I'm home! Edward's here too!" A huge man mountain lumbered into the room followed by the guy from the coffee shop. Both of them stopped in their tracks as they saw me at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think lovelies. <strong>

**Any of you have any thoughts on what could of happened to Bella yet?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go. A nice new chapter. Sorry for the short delay. Work has been a bitch and I couldn't find the time to type this up.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

><p>I sat there with my mouth agape. The Esme clone toy-boy was standing next to one of the largest men I had ever seen.<p>

"Hi boys." Tanya rose from her seat and gave each of the boys a hug. "Em, your food is in the oven. Edward, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, auntie." Edward replied. He returned her hug with an ease of familiarity.

Did I just hear correctly? Am I going mad? He did just call Tanya '_auntie_', did he not?  
>The people that are helping me are related to the people I'm trying to get away from!?<br>Dear lord I've stumbled into the Twilight Zone.

"How is your mother?" Tanyas voice seemed a little forced.

"She is well. She's helping aunt Esme look for someone." Edwards eyes flickered to me and I had to look away. "Maybe you should give them a call."

"No Edward. You know fair well that my sisters and I don't get on."

My spoon clattered to my plate as it slipped from my grip. Tanya is sisters with Esme one and two. No wonder she looked so familiar. I pushed my bowl away, bile rising in my throat.

_'I bet it's only a matter of time before she hands me over to the funny farm.'  
><em>  
><em>'Don't be silly. She's trying to help you.'<br>_  
><em>'When has anyone ever helped us without an ulterior motive?'<br>_  
><em>'But she bathed and fed you. How can someone with evil intentions do that?'<br>_  
><em>'She's just prepping you before turning you over to the wolves. Soon you will be a sundress and sandal wearing clone too!'<br>_  
><em>'Over my dead body!'<em> The argument between the voices in my head continued to escalate.

"SHUT UP!"

Oh shit. I think I said that out loud. Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

_'Oh great. Now look, you're going to get us all kicked off to the funny farm.'  
><em>  
>"Are you alright dear?" Tanya sat down across from me again. I glanced up at her from behind a curtain of damp hair and slightly nodded. "Okay. I'm going to check on your clothes. Finish your soup, before it gets cold." She pushed my discarded bowl back towards me and left the room.<p>

I didn't eat it. In fact I refused to move at all. With my head bowed and my hair acting as a shield, I could observe the two guys in the room without them noticing I was watching them.

"Oh Ed, man you missed a great practice." Emmett spoke between mouthfuls of food. "Crowley ended up kneeing Newton in the crotch. Stanley, who's Newtons current bit of fluff, saw and ran onto the pitch. The dipshit got tackled and ended up with a broken nose! Blood everywhere. Never heard a bitch scream so loud in my life, unless of course they're in bed with me and it's my name they're screaming." He guffawed, sending half masticated pieces of potato flying across the room. I had to choke back the sound of disgust threatening to burst from my lips.

"Emmett, you're so vulgar." Edwards lip curled in disgust. "Don't let your mom catch you talking like that. She may be less that half your size, but her punches are lethal."

"Whatever Eddie. You're just as bad, maybe worse. Irina was bragging about your bedroom antics just the other day. What was it she said...? Oh yeah! 'I rode him good and hard, like a cowgirl on a bucking bronco.'" Emmett finished off the impersonation with a flutter of his eyelashes. Once again I pushed my bowl away, this time in disgust.

The noise caused the two boys to glance in my direction once more. Edward mouthed something to Emmett, who just shrugged in response. He finished scoffing down his food and the both of them exited the kitchen. I heard him call out a greeting to his father and then proceed on to his room. The door slammed and loud music followed.

Tanya came back through to the kitchen. "The boys didn't bother you I hope?" I shook my head in the negative and contemplated letting her know what her son and nephew were discussing, but thought better of it. "Your clothes are almost dry. Still a little damp in places. I have a brush and hairdryer you can use while you wait for them." She said, while clearing away my dishes. She frowned at the amount of food left in my bowl. "Did you not like the soup?"

"Y-es." I croaked. I cleared my throat and started again. "Yes, it was delicious." _But after hearing your son discuss his bedroom tactics I lost my appetite;_ I mentally tacked on at the end. "I filled up too quickly on rolls." I motioned to the half empty bread basket.

"Oh I'm glad you liked them. I made them myself. I don't like any of that shop bought garbage and there is nothing more satisfying than taking your frustration out on a pound of bread dough." She said with a big grin.

"I can't cook." Nice Bella, straight to the point.

"Oh." Tanyas smile faltered. If you stick around long enough, I could always teach you."

_'Hmm...cooking lessons from Tanya sounds like it could be fun.'  
><em>  
><em>'Yes but where will you stay? We're not going back to the Martha Stewart wannabe.'<em>  
><em><br>'Tanya would look after us.'_  
><em><br>'Whatever happened to 'not staying in this shitty assed town'? And 'We're street smart. We can fend for ourselves.' Really? I mean really?'_  
><em><br>'YES!'_  
><em>'<br>Riiiggghht. This is coming from the same person who sat on a street bench and sulked because they got a little wet, then hightailed it in here at the prospect of free food.'_  
><em><br>'Shut up.'  
><em>  
>"You're going to bite through that lip in a minute."<p>

"Huh?" My eyes focused on Tanya across the table.

"What has you thinking so hard?" She smiled at me. "I'm not going to send you back to Esmes if you don't want to go."

My mouth fell open in shock. She knows who I am.

"Of course I know who you are Bella." I gotta stop speaking my thoughts out loud. "Your mother and I were best of friends once. That was before she met your father and became one of he snobby elite. You look so much like her, but you have your fathers eyes." I was speechless. Tanya knew my parents before the shit storm that is my life happened. "What happened to you Bella? How did you end up here and with that horrible haunted look in your eyes?"

"I-I..." My head swam. Thoughts and scenarios running through my head. Memories hitting me like a battering ram. My pulse quickened and my breathing picked up. "I can't do this." I stood abruptly and ran from the room. Not remembering which door was the shower room I just flung pen the first door I came to and slammed it shut behind me.

I rested my forehead against the cool wood and breathed deeply.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

I slowly turned around and to my horror, Emmett and Edward were looking over the back of a well worn couch staring at me, their game left paused on the t.v.

My eyes went wide, mouth ran dry and my heart began to beat a mile a minute.

With my back to the door I frantically scrabbled for the door handle, all the while never taking my eyes off of the guys in front of me. The handle finally clicked and I backed out of the door, my eyes never leaving theirs until the door was closed between us.

I released the breath I was holding and felt my shoulders sag in fatigue. It didn't escape my notice that both guys had burst out in laughter the moment the door was shut.

"Dude, what a crazy chick." Emmett guffawed.

"Excuse me a moment. I'll be right back." Edward replied.

Shit! Shit! SHIT! He's gonna come out here and see me lingering.

In my haste to get away I tripped over my own feet and went sprawling across the carpet, making my knees split open and bleed again.

"Are you okay down there?"

"NO, PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. LEAVE ME. LEAVE ME, I'LL BE GOOD." I was screaming out the words and Edward was standing there looking shocked and a possibly a little scared too. Felix and Tanya came running and even Emmett looked out of his door to see what the commotion was.  
>I couldn't stop myself. The screams were coming thick and fast as image after image raced through my head.<p>

Punches. Slaps. Kicks, Whips.

Try as I might to get away I couldn't move. I felt like a caged animal just waiting for one last blow to finish me off.

I couldn't make out what they were saying. All of them looking worried and scared. I was in a ball on the floor, vulnerable and unprotected. Practically naked in front of strangers.

Exhaustion was coming thick and fast. I couldn't fall asleep. I wouldn't be able to protect myself then.

I felt hands on me, not having the strength to fight them off.

This is the end Bella. You're done for now. And to think you had thought you'd left the monsters behind.

The last thing I saw was a hand coming towards me as everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, poor Bella. A smidgen of her past, or rather her parents, has been revealed.<strong>

**Wonder what has gone down between Tanya and her sisters.**

**Stay tuned. Next chapter should be up later this week :)**

**Let me know what you think my lovelies xx**


End file.
